The Isle, The Groom
by walkingbilboard1
Summary: What happens when the love of Troy's life is getting married and has a huge favour to ask him? Troyella Oneshot. My first so let me know what you think alright?


The Isle and The Groom 

She was so estatic. The smile on her face was gorgeous. She was full of energy. Usually this would make me happy too, but not this time. I always knew I would regret not telling her. I've had so many chances, but I never told her.I couldn't. What if she didn't feel the same way. I'd lose my best friend. But now I wish I had because today I offically lost the love of my life. She must of noticed that I was a little upset because the squealing and jumping stopped, and a look of confusion spread across her face.

"What's wrong Troy?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I replied even though my voice was starting to break. I wanted to cry so bad.

"Then why do you look like your about to cry?" she knew me to well for my own good.

"It's not important, what's important is that your about to get married." I replied

"I know, isn't it great! Zac is so great. He was so sweet when he proposed..." I blocked the rest of what Gabriella was saying out. I didn't need to hear how he proposed. I didn't want to know.

"Oh Troy!" Gabriella screeched, which brought me out of his daydream.

"Yes Gabi!" I screeched back mockingly.

"I want you to do something for me, Zac didn't want you to. He said one of the fathers should do it, and since mine died a while ago, his should do it, but since your so important to me and -" I had to cut her off or we'd be here all day. She got this way sometimes. Especially when she was excited. Like now I guess.

"Gabi, just ask me what you want to ask me already." I stated, not exactly as thrilled as she was.

"Walk me down the isle!" She was so excited. My face went pale. I thought I was going to fall over.

"Gabs, you know I care about you right?" If I was going to break her heart I should do it kindly right? Like, there's actually a kind way to do this.

"Yes, of course." She obviously hadn't caught on because she was still smiling.

"I'd give my life for you." I stated simply.

"Same here Troy. Thanks so much for doing this!" Oh, man. This is going to hurt. I know it.

"I can't do it." I had to leave if she started crying, I was going to get sick. I hate making her cry, and it's even worse when I have to watch it.

"But Troy, I-I th-thought you s-said-" she was cut off by the roof door slamming shut. I knew she was on the other side of the door crying. I could hear muffled words and sniffles. As I stood there listening, the tears I had tried so desperately to hold in made their way down my face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day things were very weird. When I called Chad he told me everyone was acting weird at breakfeast because I declined Gabi's invitation to walk her down the isle.

"Why won't you do it Troy?" Chad asked me for the millionth time in the last 20 minutes I'd been talking to him.

"I told you, I just can't. Do you know what it felt like to break her heart? Chad, I love her still. I never stopped. There is no way I can give away the girl I love to another guy." I replied. I felt bad, but giving her away would make me feel worse. I really didn't know what to do. It was so hard."Chad, I miss her already. She won't talk to me anymore and I don't know what to do. Imagine once she gets married. Then I'll never see her."

"Man, Troy, why didn't you tell her. You had all those chances before. You never bothered then. you just pretended that friendship was all you wanted and now you won't give her away at her wedding because you want to be the groom?" That was basically right. I did wish it was me up there.I was so screwed. I either lose Gabi for being rude or I lose her to another guy who will eventually take my place. This sucked.

"I got to go Chad. I'll see you tommorrow, okay?"

"Ya, okay man, talk to you later." With that I hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the rehearsal dinner and I probably had around 80 messages on my cell phone. Currently, I was sitting at the park. This used to be mine and Gabriella's favourite spot. The lake was so pretty now, at dusk when the sky was filled with pinks and blues and purples. We used to sit here after practice and just watch the sun go down and the sky fill with stars. Right now, I was supposed to be at the rehearsal dinner, but there was no way I could sit there and watch Gabi and Zac make googley eyes at each other. I started to cry. I didn't even know why. I knew this day would come for about 6 months now. That's about how long me and gabi have gone without speaking. It hurts, but spending time with her while all she talks about is Zac, the wedding, or both at the same time hurt even worse. I honestly lost my best friend and the love of my life all in one shot. I guess if I'm gonna go down I better do it all at once. That way it just one big sting instead of multiple small ones.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but, it was dark when I felt someone sit beside me. Whomever it was, they didn't speak though. And I didn't look over at them either. We just sat there for minutes, hours I don't even know,  
but then suddenly they asked me something.

"Do you really love me Troy?" She asked. Obviously it was Gabi. How did she know I loved her thought? As if she could read my mind the next words out of her mouth were,

"Chad told me the reason you weren't there tonight. He said you told him that you were in love with me and you couldn't give me away. That's also why you declined my invitation." She said I could tell she was nervous. Why, I didn't know. but it didn't matter.

"Shouldn't you be at your rehearsal dinner right now?" I said. I was a little mad at Chad. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel sorry for me.

"Troy, this is important. I need to know, and you have 1 minute left to tell me or I'm walking away and never coming back." Great humiliate myself or go through the pain of her leaving again.

"Yes, Gabi I do love you. I always have and I always will. After the wedding, we can be friends again, but I just really don't want to be there for the wedding itself. Do you understand now?" I really didn't want to lose her,  
but that was the best I could do.

"I do understand, but Troy. Will you do me a favour?" Oh great, not this again.

"Depends what it is?" I replied, that way if it's something crazy I don't have to do it.

"Will you let me stay at your house tonight. I don't think Zac will be pleased if I go to our house after I just broke up with him for you." It took me a whole minute to realize what she said. And once it clicked, I didn't waste anytime. I kissed her for the first time and it was perfect. We just sat there in peace and in each others arms, looking at the stars. I guess I will be the groom after all.

An: So my first complete story and one-shot all in one. What do you think?? Should I do another? Let me know!!!


End file.
